The New Arc
by Imperacis
Summary: Jaune had a pretty bad day, fighting an Ursa isn't an easy task for him especially after sparring. But he never expected what followed next. My first Fanfiction, review it and let me know if I should change anything. Also might bump the rating up a notch depending on where the story goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this my first ever Fan Fic. I'm sorta nervous about posting it, but from the reviews on other Author's stories, I feel confident in assuming the community is mature enough to post a competent response.**

**Moving on, hope you enjoy this story.  
Oh, I feel this is necessary but Italics or Bold lettering is usually the character's thoughts.**

As Jaune stumbled back to his dorm, his leg injured and his arm, which was hopefully only dislocated, hanging limply from his side.

He groaned when he heard the "oh so" familiar sound of Team RWBY's door opening and obvious yells of surprise from three of the four female team.

"Jaune?"

"Woah, what happened to your arm, Jaune-y Boy?"

"Jaune, you don't look the greatest at the moment."

Thankfully Blake had held back any yells and was giving him a quick glance before marking the page she stopped at in her book before giving the situation her full attention.

"Oh hey guys." Jaune said dreading what he was about to say next. "I was just hanging out with Card-"

"WHAT?"

"CARDIN DID THIS?"

"WHY, THAT PATHETIC FOOL!"

Blake merely nodded.

"N-n-no, he didn't do this." Jaune said, giving a sheepish smile.

"Then who did?" the girls asked in unison.

"It was the Grimm he threw me into." Jaune mumbled hoping that the girls weren't going to get too mad.

How wrong he was.

Yang's eyes were turning red with anger and he knew she was about to explode in rage.

Ruby was subconsciously reaching for Crescent Rose.

Weiss was yelling about what she'd do when she got her hands on Cardin.

And Blake was already walking to Team CRDL's dorm room.

"Guys calm down, it doesn't even hurt that much…" Jaune replied trying to calm the girls down. Weiss tapped his shoulder and he yelled.

"Doesn't hurt?" She said "Then I must be a commoner."

Jaune moved to block the hallway, but Blake grabbed him.

"I'm taking you to the Infirmary." She said calmly, but Jaune could see the rage in her eyes.

"No need, my aura's working on it." Jaune said somewhat lamely.

Even as the girls looked on his leg, which he had at an awkward angle, fixed itself and he stood up straight. His arm, however, was still hanging limply from his side.

Whilst the boy's aura was healing him, he decided to have a quick glance at the girls faces to see if they were still agitated.

Yang's face was one of extreme and unbridled hatred. Ruby had a bit of a maniacal look in her eyes. Weiss was raging, still. And Blake, well, she may have looked the calmest, but having known her for almost a year Jaune knew better. They wanted Cardin's blood.

That's when Team JNPR's door opened.

Out walked Pyrrha Niko's, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie, talking and laughing amongst each other. They stopped once they saw the situation. Assuming the worst and having left their weapons in their lockers they decided to surround their leader and protect, from the girls, who they assumed wanted to hurt Jaune.

That's when they saw Jaune's Aura already in effect and his arm hanging limply by his side.

"Jaune, what happened?" Pyrrha's voice was full of concern as she gazed at her teams beloved leader.

Jaune moaned. He hadn't wanted this. He was being stared at by his team mates whilst Ruby recounted the tale.

"… And then Jaune said Cardin pushed him into a Grimm." She finished.

His teammates looked angrier than Yang.

Nora's eyes narrowed "I can go break his legs." She said cheerfully.

Jaune sighed.

"Guys…" He began. "It isn't Cardin's fault. Not entirely. It's mostly mine. Cardin was bullying another student, so I challenged him. That was a day ago. We organised a duel. When we began I realised I was already winning thanks to some training I was getting, and I disarmed him. His Mace went sailing away and landed near some trees. A Grimm came out and Cardin told me to deal with it while he got his mace to help."

The other's seemed to calm a little. A silence ensued while the other's thought on what was just said.

"So… You beat Cardin in a duel… Not bad Jaune-y boy." Yang stated proudly, giving him a punch on his good shoulder.

"You fought a Grimm by yourself, whilst defending another student. Not bad for a team leader." Ren said calmly.

Jaune smiled sheepishly and looked at his friends "So leave Cardin alone, alright guys? Now I'm going to the room to lie down."

The other people around him looked at him rather disappointedly.

"What?" He looked confused.

"You need to go to the infirmary. You have a dislocated shoulder." Yang said.

As Ren grabbed his leader and began to move him towards the infirmary, Jaune had no idea he had just gained a little band of admirers.


	2. Chapter 2: Violence Solves Everything?

**Authors' Note: Hey guys, me again, uploading a new chapter pretty quickly. Anyway, it's the first fight I've written and the first look at what Jaune thinks about himself in this story.  
Hope you all enjoy.**

CHAPTER 2

Jaune woke up in the infirmary, hardly remembering the events of the other night. Which was why he couldn't understand why his arm was bandaged, nor why his team and team RWBY were standing around his bed.

"What… Why am I here?" He said, trying to remember.

"You don't… Remember?" Ren asked.

"Last thing I remember was trying to go to my room."

"Well, after your fight against the Grimm, you tried to go to the team room, however we saw you were badly injured and Ren dragged you here." Pyrrha said calmly, but Jaune noticed something about her, and all the other girls apart from Weiss and Nora. They all looked like they'd been crying.

"Hey… Um… Guys, are you all right?" He felt uneasy asking the question but couldn't think why.

Yang was the first to respond.

"We're fine Jaune, you had everyone worried."

Jaune was confused.

"But… It was only a dislocated shoulder."

At this, all the people in the room exchanged a glance.

"What?" Jaune asked.

Ren spoke up "Well, when I got you here, the staff started changing you into fresh clothes, and when they took off your top… You had about four large gashes all over your torso. It was a miracle you didn't collapse beforehand."

This response alarmed the blonde headed leader. "What? But… I didn't feel anything…"

A few of the girls blushed a little, before Blake's voice snapped them back to reality.

"The damage was so extensive, that your Aura was actively suppressing the pain. Unfortunately, your Aura was too drained from the fighting that you didn't have enough to treat your more threatening wounds."

"You were in here for almost two weeks."

All colour drained from Jaune's face.

"Two... Two weeks?"

"Yeah. You weren't meant to wake up for another week." Ruby said

"Professor Ozpin has given you another week for recovery." Weiss finally spoke up

"Two weeks… I was out for two weeks?" His voice was devoid of it's usually cheerful tone

The girls once again looked around at each other. Even Ren, normally stoic, looked at the ground, shifting his feet.

Jaune lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. His mind was racing.

'_Two weeks, I was unconscious for two whole weeks. It's because I wasn't strong enough. I didn't beat the Ursa fast enough. I shouldn't be here. I'm a failure.'_

"Jaune? Are you alright?"

Ruby's voice brought Jaune out of his depressing thoughts. He realised he had been shaking slightly. The girls were looking at him with growing concern. Ren was back to his normal stoic self.

"I'm fine." He lied, with a sheepish grin. "When am I allowed leave?"

"You can leave today if you want. Your injuries are healed now. But try not to get mauled by any Grimm." Came the voice of the nurse.

Later that afternoon, Jaune left the infirmary after one more check by the nurse.

Jaune immediately made his way to the training grounds, he needed to be stronger. He had to. Otherwise he would never be able to protect his friends and family.

He met Yang in the ring. She was a little taken aback by his appearance.

"Jaune, you should be resting. You're not at full-"

"Yang, I don't care. I need to train." He said, a mild irritation seeping into his voice.

Yang brushed aside any concern and prepared Ember Celica. Jaune stalked around the edge, drawing Crocea Mors from his sheath.

Jaune ran some strategies through his head. He put his feet into a boxer stance and brought his shield up to block his torso. He pulled Crocea Mors up at an angle behind his head and waited for Yang to charge and feint right.

And as if on cue, the blonde haired brawler charged forward and prepared to swing. Jaune readied himself to tuck and roll under her. Yang feinted to her right and was surprised when Jaune rolled towards her and cut upwards with Crocea Mors.

He dodged back, avoiding a powerful shot from Ember Celica. He spared a quick glance at the Aura levels and realised he was winning. That was mistake number one. He took his eyes off of his opponent who wasted no time in propelling herself at him with her twin gauntlets. The resulting impact took down a large portion of his Aura and Jaune mentally berated himself.

As he got up, he realised Yang had retreated back and was aiming her gauntlets at him. This almost caught Jaune off guard, but he shook himself and dodged left, bringing his shield up in front of him and charged.

Yang didn't anticipate this and barely avoided a shield bash. However, the follow up Aura enhanced sword slash caught her in the stomach and her aura dropped just above the red. She brought her gauntlets up and fired two shots off. Jaune felt his anger rise, he was already doing what he despised. He wasn't moving fast enough. He shrugged off the shots and fed his anger into his Aura.

Yang looked in horror as the man who she was certain would've gone down got up and charged at her, his weapons laying on the ground.

Jaune fed his rage induced aura into his fist, as Yang fell onto the ground. He pulled his fist back for the finishing blow, but his subconscious stopped him. He punched the ground next to her. The resulting blow created a large hole in the ground.

"Jaune?"

He looked up and grinned "Hey Yang." He said before passing out again. Yang looked at the Aura levels and her face turned whiter than a certain Heiress's combat skirt.

Jaune had almost no Aura left in his meter. He had fed it all into a single blow.

Yang pulled her scroll out and called her teammates and team JNPR.

"It's Yang. Jaune's hurt. Come to the combat Arena."


	3. Chapter 3: The First

**Authors Note: Well, that was a little unexpected. I got a lot of favourites and followers from the first two chapters. So, thank you to each and every one of you, who contributed to the writing of a new chapter.  
So, anyway, here's chapter three.**

Chapter 3: The First

Jaune woke up to the feeling of something soft holding his hand. It took him a minute to realise it was two hands cupping his. Jaune slowly opened his eyes and so a flash of yellow. Why was she holding his hand?

'_It's probably cause I'm an idiot who can't fight. Why did I come here?'_

Jaune gently squeezed her hands with his, causing her to look up at him, eye's red. They were all that remained of her tears.

"You stupid idiot. Why did you do that? You almost died." Yang was lecturing the poor blonde on his idiocy, as if he didn't already know. "You were out cold for two days. The professor thinks you're purposefully doing this to skip classes."

Jaune smiled sheepishly and lay back against his pillow. He looked around the room, it wasn't like the first time. He was completely alone, except for the blonde brawler at his side. It was warming his heart that she had stayed with him. Then he remembered the fight and looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Y-yang… During the fight… When I went to punch you… Did.. Did I hurt you?"

At this Yang smiled. She looked at him with a bemused look.

"What?" Jaune was confused.

"You always do that. When you're injured you'll always make sure someone else is alright."

Jaune chuckled. "My dad always said the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

Yang gave a quick but caring look, before she did something that caught Jaune completely off guard.

She leaned over him and their lips met. Jaune closed his eyes at the feeling and then, it was gone. He looked at her in confusion.

"You're a sweet guy, Jaune. Get better, goofball." And with that she turned and walked to the door. "Oh, one more thing, some of the others said they'd be by later." She quickly exited the room.

'_Man, that was strange. I wonder why she kissed me.'_

But while Jaune pondered why the blonde haired beauty had kissed him, he had no idea the girls had various plans for him, Yang's was still ongoing.

A few days later Jaune was permitted leave from the infirmary. He decided to head down to the cafeteria for lunch and surprise the others.

As he made his way to the cafeteria doors he found himself cornered by Cardin Winchester.

"Hey, Jaune, I wanna say thanks for helping me with that Grimm. "

"Cardin, you might be an insufferable jerk who picks on others and thinks he can get away with it, but I'm not gonna let you, or anyone get mauled by a Grimm."

And on that note, Jaune walked away, through the cafeteria doors. Leaving Cardin alone in the hallway.

As he walked through the doors, he heard the familiar voices of his friends. He grabbed a tray and waited in line.

"Hey you're the kid that destroyed the ground in the training arena, right?" The voice of the cafeteria worker broke his concentration.

"W-what?" He figured it must be a joke.

"Yeah, you punched the ground so hard you created a small crater. Luckily the arena was fixed overnight but still, that was a hell of a punch,"

"That's a joke right?"

"Nope. By the way, you're holding the line up."

Jaune grabbed a sandwich, and a bowl of soup. He made his way over to Team RWBY and Team JNPR's table.

When he got there he sat down opposite Yang and between Ren and Pyrrha.

Yang blushed a little as he sat down, and only Jaune knew why.

But Yang wasn't the only person to react to Jaune's presence. The others all glanced at him, almost in sync and then Ren broke the ice.

"So, Jaune, how are you feeling?" He said it in a way that made it seem like Jaune was dying.

"I'm feeling great. Arms a little sore but, I'll get over it." Jaune said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"You put a lot of Aura into that punch. You nearly died, and all you say is 'I'm feeling great.'" Pyrrha said.

"Well, it's true. I feel amazing right now." Jaune said, somewhat lamely.

Jaune finished his sandwich and quickly took to eating his soup. As the others looked on, he finished it in less than a minute.

"Jaune, are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You ate your food faster than Ruby eats a platter of cookies." Yang said.

"Well, I got somewhere I need to go to." He stood up and bid his friends goodbye, before grabbing his tray and walking away.

As he walked outside his Aura sensed someone following him. It was a familiar Aura as well.

Jaune picked up his pace and as he turned a corner he hid in a bush, waiting for the mysterious person to walk past.


End file.
